nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Homer and Apu/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Homer and Apu Co-Executive Producer Jack Richdale Co-Executive Producer Harter Ryan Supervising Producer Harold Kimmel Supervising Producer Frank Mula Supervising Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Supervising Producer David Richardson Supervising Producer David Rippy Supervising Producer Michael Humphries Supervising Producer Matt Selman Co-Producer Greg Daniels & Mike Judge Co-Producer Chris Rippy Producer Jonathan Collier Producer Mike Scully Producer David Sacks Producer John Swartzwelder Producer Ian M. Fischer Producer Sandy Petersen Producer Dave Pottinger Consulting Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Consulting Producers Tony A. Goodman & Bruce C. Shelley Creative Consultant George Meyer Co-Producer Joseph A. Boucher Producer Tony A. Goodman Producer Kevin Holme Producer Jerome K. Jones Producer David Mirkin Producer Dave Pottinger Producer Richard Raynis Producer Bruce C. Shelley Producer David Silverman Producer Jon Vitti Producer Richard Sakai Story Editor Jack Humphries Written by Greg Daniels Timothy Deen Tom Sito Directed by Mark Kirkland David Leary Mark Walton Executive Producer George Meyer Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice James Woods Also Starring Michael Carrington Pamela Hayden Mr. Lawrence Delroy Lindo Steve Pulcinella Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editor Brent Forrester Story Editor Bob Kushell Story Editor Dan McGrath Staff Writers Bill Canterbury David S. Cohen Associate Producer Colin A.B.V. Lewis Theme By Danny Elfman Music By Alf Clausen "Who Needs the Kwik-E-Mart?" Written by Alf Clausen and Greg Daniels Performed by Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria Harry Shearer Pamela Hayden If You're Happy and You Know It Traditional Casting By Bonita Pietila Editors Mark McJimsey Don Barrozo Animation Co-Producer for Gracie Films Ken Tsumura Post Production Coordinator Alison Elliott Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Mark McJimsey Terry Greene Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Anthony D'Amico Greg Orloff Production Sound Mixer Ronny Cox Production Coordinators Jacqueline Sillo Linda Levine Sound Recordists Greg Cheever Randy Piotroski Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Skywalker Sound Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific ADR Recordist Derek Sample Presented in Dolby Surround™ Assistants to Mr. Brooks Trixie Flynn Maria Kavanaugh Assistants to Mr. Groening Annette Andersen Julie Steddom Smith Assistants to Mr. Mirkin Elizabeth Jacobs Charleen Easton Assistants to Mr. Sakai Jane M. Mackie Felicia Nalivansky Assistant to Producers Leslie Richter Don Gilbert Craig Feeney Bonnie Vitti Jean Wong Jacqueline Atkins Richard-Kevin Stith Dominique Braud-Stiger Post Production Assistant C.J. Gibson Animation Produced By Film Roman, Inc. Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Overseas Animation Director Mike Girard Korean Production Company Anivision Overseas Animation Producer J.C. Park Assistant Director Bob Anderson Storyboard Supervisors Brian Sousa Jeffrey A. Myers Ralph Zondag Storyboards Martin Archer Tricia Garcia Roy Muren David P. Kubalak Glen Keane Francis Glebas Barry Caldwell Luis Escobar C.H. Greenblatt Mike Coker Character Design Supervisors Dale Hendrickson Dusty Monk Melvin Shaw Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Character Designers Scott Alberts Edward Bell Brad J. Crow Lucas Gray Vance Hampton Dick Manginsay Justin E. Rouse Matt Groening Sam Simon Background Design Supervisors Kenneth L. Wilder Lance Wilder Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Background Designers Geo Brawn IV Don Gagen John Krause Angelo Laudon Maria Mariotti Character Layout Artists Anthony Bell Shaun Cashman Adam Dykstra Frederick J. Gardner III Celia Kendrick Istvan Majoros Michael Marcantel Sarge Morton Jeffrey A. Myers John Narcomey Matthew Nastuk Eduardo Olivares David M. Strandquest Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Gary Terry Background Layout Artists Lynna P. Johnson Ian M. Fischer Lance Hoke Debbie A. Silver Animation Timing Cyndi Tang Chea O'Neill Lip Sync Kent Holaday Main Title Chalkboard Digital Compositor Adam Howard Color Design Supervisor Karen L. Bauer Color Designers Bob Angelini Dominique Blaskovich Paul Fetler Kim Taylor Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Casey Clayton Belle Norman Animation Checkers Jackie Banks Younghee Higa Animation Camera Supervisor Robert Ingram Animation Cameras John Alexander Reed Patrick Buchanan David Cherry Richard Gasparian Bryan A. Hehmann Gregory Hinde Assistant Film Editors Lee Harting Kurtis Kunsak Track Reader Broughton-Winicki Studio Production Manager Anne Luiting Production Manager Miles Lewis Horst Post Production Supervisor Angela Ousey Production Coordinators Raymond M. Iacovacci Laurie Biernacki Production Associate Sharon D. Ramsay Production Accountant Anthony R. Reyes Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting, Tim Heyen Telecine Colorist Unitel Video, Larry Field Production Assistants Donna Lafferty Nichole Graham Anthony Garcia Steve Ingram Wendy Wells The persons in this film are fictitious. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #1F10 COPYRIGHT ©1994 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. For 20th Television Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th TELEVISION Category:Credits Category:Season 5 credits